Untitled Sequel
by Amelia Wingheart
Summary: what happens to force kanashii back to the soul society? and whats going on with the general? SEQUEL TO SHINES WHITE SCATTERS RED


One hundred and one years have passed since that day. In that time, Kanashii has trained continuously. Eating is even complicated with the menu ours that Darigan has her do to cut up the food and eat it in a certain way. She collapses to the ground, panting.

"You are finally ready." Darigan says, looking down at her as he swishes his tail. She smiles, and stands up, brushing the dirt off her Shihakushou.

"Alright. Are you ready to go back?" Kanashii asks. She walks off with her now completely different Zanpakuto, which is no longer in the shape of a sword; it is now always a scythe.

When she gets to the gate, she smiles when a Soul Reaper appears.

"What is it that you need from this place?" The Soul Reaper asks, standing in front of Kanashii with her hand on her sword.

"I wish to gain entrance to the inner sanctum." Kanashii says as though it's no big deal.

"I am not permitting entrance, unless you beat me!" The Soul Reaper says with a cocky grin. Kanashii grins, and stands in her fighting stance.

"Very well!" Kanashii says in a voice full of excitement. She runs at the Soul Reaper, her grin growing the whole time. When their blades clash, Kanashii's taken aback. She jumps back, and looks at the Soul Reaper strangely. "Hm..."

"What's wrong?" The Soul Reaper asks.

"How...how do I know you?" Kanashii asks, looking the Soul Reaper up and down.

"Huh?" The Soul Reaper asks. She stands up, and looks at Kanashii strangely.

"I know you from somewhere...but where?" Kanashii mutters. The Soul Reaper drops her sword, and looks at Kanashii as Kanashii flips her hood back.

"K...Kanashii!" The Soul Reaper shouts in a shocked voice.

"Yes, that's my name...and who are you?" Kanashii asks, still not recognizing the Soul Reaper. The Soul Reaper starts laughing.

"It's me! Rukia!" The Soul Reaper shouts, a grin plastered across her face. Kanashii's mouth nearly drops to the ground.

"R...Rukia! Wow! You actually GREW!" Kanashii says with a smile. Rukia gives her an evil eye.

"Yes...after all, you have been gone for over a century!" Rukia says. Kanashii's eyes widen.

"Really!" Kanashii says in a shocked voice. Rukia nods her head, and smiles when Kanashii shakes her head in surprise. "No wonder it felt like so long!" Kanashii looks up at Rukia. "So, how have you been?" She asks.

"All right. Everyone got promoted to Captain." Rukia says with a shrug.

"Hahaha! How's your brother taking it now that there are two more noble Captains?" Kanashii asks, grinning. Rukia smiles.

"He absolutely HATES it!" Rukia says. Kanashii finally notices the white haori that Rukia's wearing.

"So...what squad?" Kanashii asks. Rukia turns around to reveal the black mark of squad 13 in the center of her back. "What happened to-" Kanashii begins, but Rukia cuts her off.

"He became the Captain of 1. He has become the General Ukitake!" Rukia says, smiling. Kanashii smiles as well.

"So, the old man stepped down?" Kanashii asks. Rukia nods.

"Yep, but anyway, I think we should head in." Rukia says, gesturing towards the entrance. She snaps her fingers, and the door opens.

"What about the whole 'you must defeat me in battle' thing?" Kanashii asks with a cocky grin.

"That was before I figured out it was you. Now, come on. Everyone will be glad to see you." Rukia says, walking towards the entrance.

"Can't wait!" Kanashii says in a sarcastic voice. She grins as she walks inside the gate. As they're walking to the General's quarters, Rukia notices that Kanashii's scythe has not reverted back to a sword.

"What's wrong with your Zanpakuto?" Rukia asks, gesturing to the weapon. "How come it hasn't reverted?" Kanashii lifts the scythe.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask. Well, you see, for probably the last forty years, I have been unable to change it back." Kanashii says, and sighs. "So I have to carry this huge thing around." She says, swinging the scythe slightly.

"AH!" Rukia says, understanding. They get to the building, and walk inside.

"So..." Kanashii says, looking around. Rukia puts her hand up to tell her to be quiet.

"You need to act normal till we got to General Ukitake's office." Rukia says in a serious voice. Kanashii nods, and pulls her hood over her head to hide her face on account of the Arrancar's mask covering half her face. They walk inside the building, and up to the chair, which General Ukitake is sitting in.

"What's going on, Rukia?" Ukitake asks, looking from Kanashii to Rukia with a confused look.

"General, I have found a long lost friend!" Rukia says with a huge smile. Ukitake looks at Kanashii, before looking back to Rukia.

"Who's your masked friend here?" Ukitake asks.

"I would like to reveal it in front of all the Captains. Can you call a meeting?" Rukia asks in a pleading voice.

"Sure." Ukitake stands up. "Hold on a moment." He says, walking to a cage full of hells butterflies, and releasing them all. They fly off to find the Captains. "You can stay here. I have called an immediate meeting." Ukitake says as he sits back down. Rukia bows her head.

"Yes sir." She says, and sits down. Kanashii leans up against the wall.

Three hours go by. All the Captains are there, except for one.

"Does anyone know where Kurosaki is?" Ukitake asks, sounding slightly annoyed.

"He went back to the human world today, remember?" Renji says. Ukitake shakes his head.

"His timing couldn't have been more inconvenient! But anyway...the reason that I have called all of you here is that Rukia has someone she would like to show us." Ukitake says, gesturing towards Kanashii. She stands up, and walks to the center of the room. She then sets her scythe on the ground, and when she stands back up, her hood flies back. Everyone gasps when they see her face. She raises her arm, and smile.

"Hey, guys!" Kanashii says. She turns to Ukitake, and bows her head. "Congrats on the acceleration! I think you will be a great General of the 13 Court Guard." Kanashii says.

"Thank you." Ukitake says with a soft smile. She nods, and turns to her best friends and brother.

"I congratulate the three of you as well in your advancement." Kanashii says. They all just nod. She looks at them with a grin. "What in the world is wrong with the three of you? Cat got your tongues?" She says, grinning. Suddenly, she sees a flash on her left. When she turns, she sees Kurotsuchi using the flashstep. Her instincts kick in, and she quickly picks up her scythe, and cuts him across the chest. When he falls to the ground, Kanashii finally realizes what she had done. "Oh...shit!" She shouts, looking down at the Captain she had just killed. She looks up at Ukitake. "Didn't mean to do that! It's just that I've been defending myself for years now, an-" Kanashii says, beginning to rant. He puts a hand up to silence her. Then motions for her to join him in the back room.

"You are all dismissed." Ukitake says, making a gesture with his hand. "Unohana?" He questions, looking at the 4th division's Captain.

"Yes?" Unohana asks, looking at Ukitake.

"Get rid of that corpse, would you?" He asks. She nods, and walks towards the body.

Meanwhile, Kanashii follows Ukitake into the back room.

"Tell me, Kanashii. What's wrong with your eyes?" Ukitake asks, taking a seat in the back room.

"Well...you see...about ten years ago, I was in a battle and the person I was battling blinded me. So, in order for me to see, I was forced to use hollow's eyes." Kanashii says in an uncomfortable voice. Ukitake nods his head.

A week passes. Ukitake has called another meeting for all the Captains, and Kanashii. When she enters the room, everyone turns to look at her.

"Hey." Kanashii says, smiling. The four of her friends smile, but everyone else just watches her. She sighs, and when Ukitake walks into the room from another one. She walks towards him. "Ukitake?" She asks. He looks at her. "Why was I requested to come when it's only a meeting for Captains?" Kanashii asks.

"Wait for later." He says. She lowers her head, and watches as Ukitake walks farther into the room. "We have need for a new Captain for squad 12, and I have asked you individually who you think is the best one for the roll is. All but two of you told me the same person. As such, I am proud to present our newest Captain." Ukitake says with a smile. Kanashii looks around the room, trying to find this new Captain, only to feel something being draped over her shoulders. She looks up to see Ukitake. "Kanashii Abarai, Captain of the 12th division." He says with a smile on his face. Kanashii's mouth drops open.

"ME!" Kanashii yells. She looks around the room to see everyone smiling.

"Yes, you Kanashii!" Ukitake says with a warm smile.


End file.
